Sulfonylurea herbicides are an extremely potent class of herbicides discovered relatively recently which generally consist of a sulfonylurea bridge, --SO.sub.2 NHCONH--, linking two aromatic or heteroaromatic ring structures. Such herbicides have become commercially important. There is therefore a continuing need to discover new processes for their preparation that offer advantages that add to their commercial desirability.